


Lunch date

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, Lunch Dates, Pre-Canon, as in pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Sonia and Nessa go on a lunch date before the reopening of the gyms.
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lunch date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asdrator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/gifts).



> Finally some good fucking femslash. Been a while since I wrote something about that...

This time, Sonia has come prepared. She usually arrives late every time she and Nessa have dates - she arrives late to everything, actually - but this time she has tried to make an effort… which means arriving at the restaurant half an hour earlier than the established time. Great.

That day at the lab, she was so motivated that she finished her work a couple of hours prior her usual time, which was perfect because it meant she’d have enough time to get prepared. Still, even her grandma noticed that there was something going on.

“Do you need to be somewhere?” she asked in fact.

Sonia didn’t stop to answer her, too in a rush in order to do that, so she just shouted her reply as she took her things and made her way to the door.

“Nessa invited me to lunch! Don’t want to be late!” And with that, she was gone.

She didn’t stay long enough to witness her grandma’s knowing smile at those words, as well as her amused chuckle as she shook her head and went back to work.

She could get inside already - they have booked a table after all - but it feels wrong to do so already, considering that usually Nessa waits for her outside as well. Besides, she would feel awkward getting inside, requesting for the table that they have booked for later - because let’s not forget she’s arrived early - and staying there, waiting for her. No, she’ll remain outside.

Thinking about it, it has been a while since they've last seen each other.

Well, considering that soon the gyms will be open again, it’s understandable: there’s a lot to prepare, pokémon to train, interviews and photoshoots to make. One may not think that the life of a gym leader - a celebrity in Galar - is that busy, but it actually is, and quite a lot too. Sonia knows it well.

She never made a big deal out of it, and more than anything she never resented Nessa for it. Sure, she’d love to see her girlfriend more, but she also has a job. Besides, it’s not like they don’t text or hang out on some video calls; it’s just that seeing each other in person is so much better.

There’s nothing better than when Sonia can slide her hand over Nessa’s to hold it, feeling her soft skin against hers, or when she can brush her fingers through her beautiful and luscious hair, or when she can see her smiling so close that all she needs to do is to lean closer to press her lips against hers. Also hearing her giggle at something she says doesn’t have the same effect when it happens via Rotom phone and not in person.

Even something as simple as being able to take a walk together is something that is so dear to her… O-oh, is she blushing? She must be because she feels her face all heated up. And to think that she got like this only by thinking about Nessa.

She pats her face, trying to calm down. It wouldn’t be good if she’s found like this already - and they haven’t ever started their date!

Well, it wouldn’t exactly be not good either it’s just… Nessa will tease her to no end if she finds out. Besides, they’ve been dating for a couple of years already, she should stop getting so flustered just by thinking about her--

“Sonia!”

Sonia has barely the time to turn to notice Nessa, her girlfriend, the love of her life, running towards her, that she suddenly feels her arms around her, pulling her closer for a hug that Sonia returns immediately, smiling at the much missed feeling of closeness.

They pull away just enough so that they can kiss. It’s nothing too showy, just a quick peck on the lips, but it feels like so much more for both of them.

“Hi, Nessa.”

“Hello there, Sonia.”

They both giggle.

“I missed you,” Nessa mutters then, leaning closer again for another kiss, this time longer than the previous one.

To Sonia it still feels surreal that someone like Nessa would feel this way for someone so below her level, but she doesn’t dwell on these kinds of feelings for too long, not when she has her girlfriend so close.

She has missed her too.

Eventually they decide to make their way inside.

There’s no point in staying outside now that they’re both here - besides, they’d rather avoid people noticing Nessa because that means then that paparazzi and photographers are going to come and they’d rather avoid that.

It’s a small restaurant, elegant but not so much that it would make Sonia feel out of place.

They take the table at the far corner, the most isolated one. It was a special request from Nessa, so that she and Sonia can enjoy their time together without being bothered too much.

Sonia can’t help but to giggle when Nessa, before sitting down, goes to move Sonia’s chair to help her.

“Thank you,” she says, finally able to sit, soon joined by Nessa, who finds her place right in front of her.

“Nice place,” she says then, looking around. She’s never been here before.

“I’ve come here a couple of times,” Nessa says, “I liked it, so I thought to bring you with me next time.”

“That was very thoughtful of you.”

She feels almost dizzy knowing that Nessa thinks about her. After all this time she still feels like when they first got together.

She slides her hand over the table, resting it over Nessa’s, caressing it with her thumb.

“And now we’re here…”

Nessa looks down at their hands, making their fingers intertwine, then she looks up again.

“Yes, we’re here.”

After they take care of their orders, they can finally chat freely.

“Soooo…” Sonia begins, eyeing Nessa with a curious gaze, “What have you been doing?”

“The usual. You know how it is,” the other replies. They’ve known each other since they were children so yes, Sonia is pretty knowledgeable about how these things work. Still, one thing is knowing it, another one is having Nessa narrate it herself.

“You know, I had to take care of a few things, make sure me and my team were ready for the reopening…” she says then.

“You feel confident?” Sonia asks and if she swoons a little at the smirk Nessa gives her, well this is something only for her to know and worry about.

“Always,” she says in fact, “I’d be doing a poor job if I went easy on anyone, after all.”

“Of course, of course.”

“Are you going to watch me?” Nessa asks. This is something she deeply cares about: having Sonia in the audience, knowing that she’s watching her, gives Nessa even more motivation to give it her all. That and also it’s very nice to spend some cool-down time with her after her matches.

Sonia knows this, and she always does her best to go watch her live. If she can’t, she always makes sure that she can watch her on television at least.

“I’ll try. You know I love to see you fight.”

She’s not lying. She loves seeing her girlfriend during matches, when her eyes burn of fiery passion and her entire demeanour changes to reflect that.

She just loves her so much, that’s it.

“… And you?”

“Me what?” Sonia asks, confused.

“What have you been doing?” Nessa clarifies.

Ah…

Sonia tries to not cringe too much, or at least not to openly show it, as she replies, forcing a laugh.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” she begins, “I’ve been helping grandma around at the lab… Nothing much.”

Nessa doesn’t reply immediately. She’s staring Sonia, studying her, and Sonia knows it won’t take long before she crumbles under her gaze.

Then, she sighs.

“You still haven’t found it, haven’t you?”

“Found what?”

“What you want to do.”

That gives Sonia pause.

It’s true: she still hasn’t decided what she actually wants to do with her life. She had tried the gym challenge, like every kid does, but she failed. From that moment on she’s still been struggling with finding something that actually interests her enough.

For now she’s settled on helping her grandma around when she needs to, but it’s obvious that she isn’t entirely satisfied by this accommodation. Still, it’s not like she doesn’t like working in the research field, it’s just that it wasn’t what she was set to do first! If she could’ve, she would’ve loved to become a great pokémon trainer, but it was clear that she wasn’t cut for that life, if her failure was indication enough.

She sighs. Maybe one day she’ll find something she truly wants to do, something she wants to study - because she’s not a fool and she can see that, unlike pokémon training, she does have some talent for research - but for now… for now she’ll just smile and pretend that she’s fine. It wouldn’t be a total lie after all, especially considering that she’s having lunch with Nessa.

She tries to speak, but she can’t find the voice to do so. She wants to say that she’s fine, that eventually she’ll find something for her, but she remains silent.

Thankfully, Nessa steps in.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find something,” she says, smiling in an encouraging way. It’s the classic thing people say in these kinds of situation, and yet Sonia knows for a fact that Nessa isn’t lying to her, that she truly believes in her.

She nods, then. She is _trying_ to find something, because she doesn’t want to disappoint anybody, less than everyone Nessa, but…

Hey, if Nessa believes in her, then it means that she can do it! She wouldn’t trust her if she didn’t think she wasn’t up to the task, and one day she’ll show her!

Yes, one day she’ll make her proud, she swears it.

They get interrupted, but since it’s the waiter bringing them food, it’s an interruption that they gladly accept: they’re both starving.

“Let’s see if it’s good as you say it is…” Sonia mutters, ready to take her first bite.

Well, turns out Nessa wasn’t lying.

“This is so good!” she exclaims, making her girlfriend chuckle.

“See? I told you,” she says, trying not to appear too smug - and failing. As if she’d ever dream of disappointing Sonia.

She’s truly happy seeing the smile on her girlfriend’s face. That’s the number one reason why she likes spoiling her with these kinds of things: if she manages to make her forget about her problems and enjoy herself, then it’s worth it.

Well, there’s also one more egoistical motivation behind all this, although maybe egoistical isn’t the right word to describe it. The thing is that Sonia has a special power, a power even she doesn’t know about, which is replenishing Nessa’s energy even just with her presence. Pretty mundane, but extremely useful and cherished.

Nessa feels so good when they’re together than she can finally rest her mind, forgetting about her busy schedule, the interviews, the challenges, basically everything that doesn’t concern Sonia. She really is her special person, and Nessa longs for a time in which they’ll be able to spend all their days together, but until then these dates they can arrange must be enough.

“Nessa?”

“What?” she asks, shaking her head.

Sonia’s smiling, but it’s obvious that there’s worry hidden behind that gaze.

“You were spacing out…” she begins in fact.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Nessa quickly replies, smiling in order to reassure her, “I’m just happy we’re together.”

She can see Sonia visibly relax at these words.

“Yeah, me too.”

They’re approaching the end of their lunch date, the only thing that remains is paying the check.

“Allow me,” Sonia says, but Nessa stops her immediately before she can do anything.

“No, I took you here, I pay,” she replies, firm. Sonia frowns at her.

“It’s because you took me here that _I_ should pay,” she says. Nessa returns her frown.

“No, that’s wrong.”

“That’s very much right, actually, thank you very much.”

They stare at each other, frown evident and arms crossed over their respective chests. Neither of them wavers.

If they keep at it like this, they’re going to stay there for a while, a long while. One of them needs to concede to the other.

Eventually, Nessa sighs.

“How about we split the check?”

It isn’t exactly what Sonia was going for, but she knows that she won’t be able to get more. Besides, she wants to leave, and they can’t until they pay.

“Alright,” she says then, defeated, “Let’s split.”

The weather has just begun to get cloudy when they get out of the restaurant, but it’s still nice enough that they can take a stroll through the town. Nessa will have to leave soon so she wants to make the most out of the time she has with Sonia.

They walk together arm in arm.

Nessa steals a few glances towards Sonia, only to look away quickly after. At first Sonia pays it no mind, but she soon understands that there’s something going on.

“Nessa,” she begins then, “I know you, and I know there’s something you want to tell me. What is it?” Is it going to be something bad?

“Um…”

Nessa isn’t even looking at her, and she begins fiddling with the hands. Oh, it’s not that it’s something bad, it’s that she’s _embarrassed_.

A smirk curves her lips, and Sonia leans closer.

“What is it?” she insists, curious as to what Nessa has in store for her. She can already tell that it’s going to be something good.

“Well, I…” Nessa begins, but she pauses immediately, clearing her throat.

“You know about the league cards, right?”

What kind of question is that? Of course Sonia knows about them. She nods.

“Well, this morning I’ve received my new cards and… here.”

She shoves one in Sonia’s hands, not even looking at her while she does so. Sonia takes it - she’s not going to refuse it - and she looks at it. She was expecting to find a picture from one of her matches, with her in her gym leader uniform, but that couldn’t be further from what Sonia sees: the Nessa in the picture is actually posing, and she’s not wearing her gym uniform, rather a quite dashing beige dress and a pair of beautiful red shoes, and she’s staring at the camera doing what Sonia has come to call the “model face”. She is truly…

“ _Stunning_.”

She doesn’t even realize she’s said that out loud until Nessa scoffs beside her, crossing her arms to her chest.

“It’s not much…” she mutters.

“It is, actually,” Sonia retorts, “You’re so… ugh! You’re so pretty! How am I supposed to deal with this!”

One might think that she’s exaggerating, but she really is not! Just, how is she supposed to deal with having such a perfect creature as a girlfriend while she’s so… so…

She gets immediately distracted when she feels Nessa’s lips against hers, and it doesn’t take her long to melt into the kiss.

Fine, maybe she was overreacting a little bit, but it’s not her fault Nessa’s so pretty she makes her brain short circuit!

“Thank you,” Sonia mutters, lips still just a breath away from Nessa’s, who smiles amused.

“My pleasure,” she says, and Sonia huffs a laugh. She believes her.

“So… what am I supposed to do with this?” Sonia asks, Nessa’s card still in her hand, “Was I supposed to approve it or something? Because then yes, I think you look great and that it’s an amazing card.”

“No that wasn’t it,” Nessa chuckles, “I want you to keep it.”

Keep it?

“But I’m no trainer…”

“Doesn’t matter,” Nessa shrugs, “I want you to keep it. That way, even when we’re far apart, you can have something that reminds you of me.”

This is… awfully thoughtful of her. Sonia lowers her gaze to the card, smiling as she pulls it closer to her chest.

“Thank you, it will keep me company when I’m feeling lonely.”

She’s going to bring it wherever she goes, she knows it already. Whenever she’ll feel like she misses Nessa - which is quite a lot - she will at least be able to feel her close, even if physically speaking she isn’t.

They kiss again, this time more softly, taking their time savouring each other’s lips.

When they pull away Nessa licks her lips.

“You changed chapstick flavour, haven’t you?” she asks, a smirk on her face that Sonia returns. She was hoping she would notice it, though she did it a bit later than anticipated, but it’s fine.

“Maybe…” she replies, purposefully vague.

“Mmmh…” Nessa mutters then, “I still don’t know whether I like it or not. I’ll need another taste.”

“By all mea--” Sonia begins to say, but of course Nessa cuts her off. Cheeky.

Unfortunately, soon it’s time for Nessa to leave.

“I’d stay longer, but I--”

“I know, don’t worry,” Sonia interrupts her before she goes on too much. They both knew what they were getting into when they got together, so it’s not a surprise that Nessa sometimes has to leave because of her work. What kind of bad girlfriend would Sonia be if she didn’t understand that?

She wants to be supportive of her passion, of her work, just like Nessa supports her all the time when she has doubts regarding her place in the world.

“We’ll see each other soon?” she still can’t help but to ask, because as much as she wants to be supportive, she also wants to see her again, if that’s possible.

“I’ll try,” Nessa says. She doesn’t like that this is the best she can tell her, but that’s how things are. Sonia knows she’ll truly do her best to find some free time to spend with her.

She knows that, to most people, being in a relationship like this one would only mean a world of hurt, and even though of course there are moments in which she wishes they could see each other more often, she can’t help it but to be glad of all the special times they share together.

To Sonia, this is all worth it.


End file.
